Fairy Years
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: Au menu ? Alors... Quelques sushis d'OS, quelques nems de Fairy Tail et du riz de pairing étrange ! Et tout ça combiné à ma sauce personnelle ! Tout ça pour la fin de l'année 2013 ! Bonne lecture. { OS 4 Daughter Of Devil }
1. OS 1 Un petit nettoyage de saison

**ONE-SHOT**» **Un petit nettoyage de saison. **_(Rating T)_

« - Sting-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sting se retourna machinalement. Une serpillière dans la main, un bandeau sur son front lui entourant le haut de la tête et une tenue de ninja, il astiquait sa maison. Son meilleur ami Lector le regardait avec deux grands yeux écarquillés. Ça en devait surprendre plus d'un. Mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, il fallait _absolument_ nettoyer.

Lector pencha la tête sur le côté puis comprit soudainement. Le petit chat s'assit sur un coin propre de la pièce après avoir échappé au balai du dragon slayer. Sting soupira et continua de nettoyer le salon avec acharnement. Puis il passa bien vite à la chambre puis à la sale de bain. Vint ensuite la cuisine où il commença.

Il ne put terminer qu'un bruit se fit entendre sur le pas de la porte. Un bruit de pas. Sting se figea soudainement. Non, _elle_ lui avait dit qu'_elle_ ne venait pas avant 19 heures. Et il n'était que 17 heures. Le dragon slayer eut des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en pensant que dans quelques minutes, elle le découvrirait comme ça. Un pas encore, plusieurs pas et un cri se fit entendre.

« - Qui donc a bien pu nettoyer ce salon ?! Sting ?! Impossible ... Finit-_elle_ en se marrant. »

Sting serra les dents. On le croyait pas capable de nettoyer un salon ? On le surestimé dis donc. _Elle_ se rapprochait. Un rire se fit entendre. Le dragon slayer se retourna en colère. _Elle_ osait se moquer de lui comme ça ? _Elle _allait voir.

« - Sting ? Sérieusement ? Toi, tu fais le ménage ? Et comme ça ? »

Le visage de Sting vira au rose puis vite au rouge quand il l'_a_ vit se rouler par terre morte de rire. Il brandit le balai comme une épée et lui fit face.

« - Quoi ?! Tu ne me crois pas capable de passer le balai toi ?! Tu vas voir ! Sting, le meilleur, est capable de tout ! S'exclama le blond d'un air arrogant. »

_Elle_ lui jeta un regard puis se remit vite à rire. _Elle_ pleurait même. C'était tellement hilarant de le voir faire le ménage ou quoi ?! Rah ... Il détestait les femmes pour ça. Elles croyaient les hommes incapables.

« - Sting ... Tu brandis un balai habillé en tenue de ninja et ayant un bandeau sur ton front. Tu crois que j'arrive à te prendre au sérieux comme ça ? Fit-_elle_ en se calmant un peu. »

_Elle_ se leva, croisa ses bras devant elle ce qui fit drôlement remonter sa poitrine puis regarda le mage blond qui semblait obnubilée soudainement pas autre chose. _Elle_ leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de loucher sur sa poitrine lui. Puis _elle_ sourit malicieusement. Après un bon petit nettoyage de maison, pourquoi pas une bonne partie de jambe en l'air sous la couette ?

« - Sting, mon petit lapin, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air te ferais du bien non ? Murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa poitrine sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu me connais bien _Minerva_, répondit Sting en l'embrassant. »

Et ils finirent vite dans le lit. Et seule _Minerva_ sut que son Sting avait fait le ménage pour Rogue qui lui avait fait une menace de mort si il ne passait pas le balai en décembre. Et ô combien Rogue respectait les menaces de morts.

* * *

Pauvre Sting et les menaces de morts de Rogue ... Bon, il y a Minerva pour le rassurer hein ! Mais j'y pense, il n'a pas terminé la cuisine ? Oh non ... Il va se faire tuer !

Un petit one-shot avec un couple que j'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps, le Sting/Minerva. Un peu bizarre je sais avec une Minerva OOC. Mais comme j'aime bien cette fille, je la trouve un peu trop méchante, donc j'ai décidé de la changer un peu ! Aussi, désolé pour les fautes, si quelqu'un voudrait bien m'aider a arrangé ça, ça serait avec plaisir car je sais que pour des fautes, il doit en avoir !

Voilà ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté de fiction ou One-shot donc soyez gentil ! Je vous retrouve ... Je sais pas quand ! Ou demain (si vraiment j'arrive à respecter le calendrier de l'avant) ou quand j'aurai une idée bien pour un one-shot !

Commentaire ? Avis ? Commande ? Critique ? Ou peut-être Tomate ?


	2. OS 2 Une araignée, maman !

**ONE-SHOT**» **Une araignée, maman ! **_(Rating K)_

Un sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude, la belle Mirajane Strauss préparait la guilde pour l'arriver des mages les plus turbulents. Et ce n'était pas rien, je vous dit. Ranger les objets en verres, arranger quelques tables cassées de la veille, commander des bières pour Cana ou encore, acheter des fraisiers pour la dangereuse Erza. Certains auraient dit que c'était plutôt facile, mais Mirajane pouvait prouver le contraire. Se lever très tôt le matin un samedi, c'était dur. Mais la belle Strauss s'y était habituée. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait encore devoir installer plusieurs cadeaux dans la poche du deux décembre.

La veille du premier décembre, la démone avait installé un énorme calendrier de l'avant dans Fairy Tail. Elle y mettait dedans des chocolats, des jouets pour enfants, des accessoires, des petits objets magiques ou encore des papiers où était inscrit un gage à faire. Bien sûr, ces gages ne pouvaient pas être piocher par des enfants innocents. Mais l'aîné des Strauss avait tout prévu et avait mis un sort sur le calendrier de l'avant pour ne pas que les enfants piochent un gage.

La belle blanche, après avoir fait son ménage, s'installa à son bar et regarda sa montre. 7h30. Tant mieux, personne n'osera la déranger avant 9h. C'était à ce moment-là que les mages qui se levaient le plus tôt venez à la guilde. Donc pour l'instant, elle pouvait tranquillement boire son verre de jus de fruit en imaginant des plans _"couples"_ un peu bizarre.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière les portes de la guilde fermer. Mira arqua un sourcil. Mais qui venait à cette heure-ci ? Laxus peut-être, espéra-t-elle. Puis elle se rappela que ce dernier était un lève-tard. Comme d'ailleurs, il était un gros couche-tard aussi. Elle soupira et se remit à imaginer des plans diaboliques. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit avec fracas sur trois personnes. Deux qui étaient passablement énervées d'ailleurs.

La blanche étouffa un cri. Elle avait eu peur. Très. Après s'être remis de son choc, elle posa sa boisson sur le bar et alla accueillir ceux qui arrivaient plus tôt que prévu.

« - Bonjour ! Vous venez plus tôt aujourd'hui dis donc.

- Asuka s'est réveillée à six heures du matin en voulant ouvrir son calendrier de l'avant. On a du attendre deux heures sous les pleurs de ma fille avant de pouvoir enfin venir ici car Bisca ne voulait pas que Asu' attrape froid, souffla Alzack. »

Bisca commença vite à répliquer mécontente. Ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne nuit et ça se voyait à plusieurs mètres. La détentrice du Satan Soul prit sa petite Asuka dans les bras et la calma avec un sourire joyeux. La petite de Bisca et Alzack voulait absolument ouvrir la deuxième case du calendrier de l'avant, et ce, depuis hier. heureusement, Laxus, en bon méchant, avait réussi à la détacher du calendrier et les parents de la petite fille l'avait amené chez elle.

Mira rigola doucement pendant qu'elle regardait Asuka ouvrit la deuxième case. Elle plongea la main dedans puis elle y fouilla longuement avant de la retirer lentement en fermant les yeux. La blanche mit une main devant sa bouche, se retenant de crier. Qui c'est qui avait osé mettre _ça_ dans le calendrier ? Qu'elle le torture lentement. La petite cow-boy ouvrit les yeux et quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans sa main, elle éclata de rire. Mira souffla. Asuka était vraiment stupéfiante, elle n'avait jamais peur _de ces trucs_.

« - Maman ! Maman ! Regarde mon cadeau du calendrier ! Fit la petite en brandissant l'horrible araignée au dessous du nez de sa mère. »

Cette dernière loucha dessus quelques minutes puis soudainement, un cri aigu retentit dans la guilde.

« - UNE ARAIGNÉE ! »

Et Bisca tomba dans les pommes. Elle se serait écrasée par terre si son mari ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Asuka essaya de masquer son rire mais elle ne put se retenir, elle était tellement morte de rire qu'elle se tenait littéralement les côtes. Et c'était de même du côté de Mirajane.

Par contre, la mère de la petite Asuka attrapait une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait une !

* * *

Pauvre Bisca ! Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment peur des insects dans la vraie vie ... Je pense pas étant donné son attitude cow-boy mais bon ... Ca aller avec ma fiction ce détail donc voilà ! Elle est douée la petite Asuka par contre ! Good Job pour rendre ses parents malades !

J'ai réussis à poster le one-shot dans les temps ! Bon ... J'ai cherché toute la journée a une idée d'histoire et j'ai finis par trouver ... sous la douche ! C'est bien le seul endroit où j'arrive à trouver des histoires bien ... Bref ! J'espère que ça vous as plus ! J'ai pas reçu de review pour le premier one-shot mais c'est pas grave, si quelque uns l'ont lu, ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis encore désolé pour les nombreuses fautes dont je suis coupable, je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à faire un chapitre SANS fautes ... Jamais à mon avis ! Et sinon, a demain peut-être !

Commentaire ? Avis ? Critique ? Ou peut-être tomate ?


	3. OS 3 I feel bad (Rating K)

**OS 3 » I feel bad. _(Rating K+)_**

Il avait été triste mais elle avait toujours été là. Pour lui, à le soutenir, à l'aimer, à l'encourager, à faire de lui son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait fait sourire même après la disparition de son dragon. Elle l'avait protégé moralement. Ses mimiques, sa force, ses sourires, ses larmes, ses yeux, ses bras. Puis elle était partie, loin de lui. Natsu l'avait cru morte pendant presque deux ans. Deux ans de souffrance, de tristesse. Elle qui était toujours resté à côté de lui, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé. Il s'en voulu, beaucoup. Il s'enfermait peu à peu, il ne faisait que cherchait son dragon, son père. Ses amis de la guilde n'avaient plus d'importance pour lui.

Mais Lucy Heartfilia était arrivée dans sa vie. Comme une étoile, une merveilleuse étoile. Grâce à elle, ses envies de vivre étaient réapparues, il s'était rapproché de ses amis, il avait découvert le passé des membres de la guilde. Tous avaient un passé lourd et triste. Qui pesaient beaucoup sur les épaules des uns et des autres. Natsu avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de _sa_ disparition. Mirajane... Elfman... La guilde entière avait un poids sur leurs épaules. Lucy... Seule Lucy y était arrivée. Elle avait fait sourire les gens, à les rendre plus léger. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, pour qu'elle le soulage. Qu'elle enlève cette part de tristesse en lui. Elle y était arrivée.

La vie a tournée pour lui. Edoras arriva bien vite avec une souffrance plus profonde que les autres. Celle de la revoir, vivante, souriante. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su inconsciemment que c'était la vraie, celle avec qui il avait élevé Happy plus petit. Mais le message n'était pas parvenu au cerveau, elle avait flotté dans son esprit jusqu'à la voir à Earthland. Jusqu'à la voir dans ses bras, ses larmes dégoulinants sur ses joues. Oui, elle était revenue, près d'elle. Et il voulait rester avec elle toujours, pour toujours, à jamais. Pour la protéger et surtout, l'aimer.

Lucy... Oui, il y avait aussi Lucy. Celle qui l'avait soignée. Celle qui l'avait aimée en ami. Lucy, la constellationniste. Il se devait de la remercier. Et cela, en retant avec elle malgré le retour de Lisanna. Natsu en était triste et Lucy finit par le remarquer. Elle lui dit qu'il devait absolument retourner auprès de sa meilleure amie, sa vraie. Mais c'était trop tard... Lisanna en avait un autre. Le contraire de lui. Fort, mature, grand, plus âgé, boudeur. Laxus. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer?

Natsu ne savait pas. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas gâché le bonheur de la blanche. Alors même douloureusement, il se sépara peu à peu d'elle, gardant une distance amicale. Il souffrait mais était joyeux en même temps. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la protégerait pour de bon. Pas lui, non, un autre.

Heureusement, sa confidente, l'étoile, était toujours avec lui, pour le soutenir. Natsu en tomba amoureux et s'en rendit compte bien plus tard. Ce fut encore une fois trop tard. Lucy était partie aussi. Avec Grey. Elle l'avait aussi abandonné. Perdue. Ses deux meilleures amies. Et malgré la souffrance qui redoubla, il était heureux qu'elles avaient _enfin_ trouvé un havre de paix.

* * *

**Hello** !_ *évite des fléchettes*_

Oui, oui, plusieurs jours de retard. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai jamais été doué pour respecter les jours où je devais poster. Manque d'inspiration ainsi que manque de temps. Je m'en excuse ! Mais c'est bientôt les vacances alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai aussi décidé de changer le nom et la description car je ne vais pas suivre le calendrier de l'avant ! Mais vous continuerez à en avoir des ones-shots mais plutôt espacé.

Je remercie d'ailleurs **Baella** pour ces reviews ! Tant que j'y suis, je vous conseille d'aller lire ces fictions, elles sont magnifiques, sublimes et j'en passe !

Voilà ! On se retrouve dans je ne sais combien de temps les gens !

Commentaire, avis, peut-être commandes, ou missile ? _(pas le dernier s'il vous plaît !)_


	4. OS 4 Daughter Of Devil

Bien le bonjour les gens ! Un peu de retard pour cet OS car je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Une chanson de **Vocaloid** m'a redonné de l'inspiration, si vous la connaissez pas, c'est de **Kagamine Rin, Daughter of Evil**.

**Fairy Tail et les personnages **appartient à **Hiro Mashima **et l'**histoire** appartient à **la musique originale **que j'ai marqué plus haut. Donc oui, **le seul truc **que j'ai fait c'est remplacé Kagamine Rin et autres par les personnages de Fairy Tail voilà.

Bonne Lecture sinon !

* * *

**ONE-SHOT 4** → **Daughter Of Evil**. _(Rating K+)_

_Il était une fois_. Une jeune princesse d'à peine quatorze ans. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons qui se plongeait au plus profond de votre âme. Elle habitait dans un palais royal où était réunis d'innombrable serviteurs et valets. Si elle manquait d'argent, elle pouvait le prendre aux gens du peuple. Si quinconce s'opposait à elle, elle pouvait demander à les exécuter. Elle était crain par tout le peuple.

Cette princesse avait un serviteur aux cheveux roses. Il l'a protégé contre les malfaiteurs, c'était son serviteur préférer, son confident, un peu comme son frère. Elle l'avait toujours à côté et il obéissait à ces moindres gestes et paroles. Cette belle princesse avait aussi une jument nommait Ilisabelle qu'elle adorait comme sa propre mère.

Un jour d'un soleil chaleureux alors que la princesse allait à une réunion importante, elle croisa un prince aux cheveux blonds comme elle. Ce fut le coup de foudre dès que la princesse posa ses yeux sur lui. Malheureusement, le prince aux cheveux blonds était destiné à une dame d'un pays voisin.

La princesse, amoureuse et aveuglé par une jalousie, demanda à son magistrat de détruire le pays vert voisin. Les flammes s'élevèrent, d'innombrables bâtisse se fit réduire en ruine et de nombreuses personnes ont été volés. La princesse n'entendit rien des cries et prit le petit déjeuner attendant son prince aux cheveux blonds.

Mais une troupe se fit devant le palais. Le peuple était en colère, les soldats et les gendarmes n'étaient plus alliés, les serviteurs et valets de la princesse s'étaient enfuis. Sur le tout devant de la troupe se trouvait une sabreuse aux cheveux rouges et vêtu d'une armure en argent. A ses côtés, le prince blond tant aimé de la belle princesse. Tous étaient venus se venger des morts qu'elle avait produi.

« Détruire la princesse, disaient-ils tous. »

La princesse effrayait, essayer de s'enfuir mais ce fut trop tard. La sabreuse et le prince aux cheveux blonds étaient déjà derrière elle, pointant une lame dans le coup de la princesse. Cette dernière tourna le regard vers le prince aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan fixaient la princesse d'une haine puissante. Au pied du prince était étalé le serviteur de la belle princesse, il murmura doucement :

« Enfuyez-vous, princesse, s'il vous plaît. »

Mais la princesse ne put rien faire si ce n'est que regardée son serviteur mourir petit à petit. Le peuple avait tué son frère de cœur et malgré la tristesse qui obscurcit son cœur, la princesse ne put rien faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait et savait qu'elle allait payer chers son acte. D'un coeur durcit, elle se retourna vers la sabreuse aux cheveux rouges et le prince qu'elle aimait toujours. La sabreuse dit :

« Lucy Heartfilia, vous serez exécuté demain aux douze coups de midi. Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper. »

La princesse hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle n'y pouvait rien y faire. C'était son destin. Le destin d'une princesse jalouse.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris (j'espère), le serviteur aux cheveux roses c'est Natsu Dragneel. La sabreuse aux cheveux rouges, Erza Scarlet et le prince aux cheveux blonds ... Sting Eucliffe ! °° Oui, j'aime beaucoup le Sting/Lu comme beaucoup de gens.

**Réponse Aux Reviews **:

**Lyra** : Non je veux pas te faire pleurer voyons ! ^^' C'est juste que j'ai une imagination très sombre :/ Tu le vois avec ce OS aussi, c'est pas très joyeux _*évite une chaise*_.

J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Je pense en faire une autre dans pas longtemps encore avec une musique de Vocaloid (j'en suis devenue fan, pas ma faute) ou peut-être un crossover avec Bleach (ça aussi, j'en suis devenue fanna °°).

**Comme d'habitude **: commande/commentaire/critique/compliment/ou meurtre peut-être ?


End file.
